Field
Exemplary embodiments generally relate to a light emitting module and a lens, and, more particularly, to a light emitting module and a lens that can be used in a streetlamp to illuminate a road.
Discussion
A light emitting diode may be formed from an inorganic semiconductor device that emits light through recombination of electrons and holes. Light emitting diodes have been widely used in various fields, such as displays, automotive lamps, and general lighting. Light emitting diodes have relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, and fast response time, and, thus, are quickly replacing existing light sources. For instance, light emitting diodes tend to replace existing light sources for streetlamps for illuminating roads. A streetlamp is generally placed higher than a user so as to emit light in a particular direction. That is, a streetlamp is typically used to illuminate a wide range of regions without illuminating other regions. As such, a streetlamp may be required to emit light in an asymmetrical manner at a point of installation.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.